Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${1.32\overline{7} = {?}}$
Answer: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 1327.7777...\\ 100x &= 132.7777...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 1195}$ ${x = \dfrac{1195}{900}} $ ${x = \dfrac{239}{180}} \text{or} {1 \dfrac{59}{180}}$